Bath Stop
is the 168 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis After making her own rash decision, Diana switched places with Tenri while she was in the bath with Keima. This was her plan to make Tenri become closer to Keima. However, that plan backfires as soon as Tenri realizes she is in the bath with Keima. Tenri instantly faints in the bath at the sight of Keima. Diana takes control, asking why Tenri didn't act upon this opportunity. But she soon starts hitting Keima out of embarrassment. Diana tries to exit the bath but fails by tripping and falling. Tenri wakes instead and is yet again surprised that Keima is in front of her. She asks why she's here, while Keima only asks her to calm down. He now demands them to get out, but Diana tells Tenri to stay. The reason behind Diana's persistence for Tenri to stay is to have her own wings grow. Because she assumes that her own feelings will only prevent the wings from growing, she wants Tenri to deepen her love before Diana's feelings grows any more. Tenri complains, but Diana blames Tenri because she herself always did the talking. She further reasons that it would be natural to fall in love with Keima through all the communication and contact. Silence falls upon the three, only to be disrupted by Diana, who says that Tenri is strange. She talks about how Tenri is in such a good situation, being neighbors with who she loves, yet she doesn't take that step to deepen her love. She continues by saying that most people would normally try to talk with their love more if this situation was true. Diana tells Tenri to tell her true feelings to Keima. Tenri takes a glance at Keima, who suddenly says he agrees with Diana. He asks what Tenri wants, but soon after starts fighting with Diana. He argues about how Diana is acting too freely, especially with her action of wearing a swimsuit. He talks about how there is a sequence when advancing, and that Diana is only creating a distraction to his own plans. At that moment though, he remembers how Chihiro looked sad, which made him wonder. Tenri asks if something bad happened, but Keima asks Tenri to leave. She obediently leaves. After some moments, Keima finishes his bath. After changing he leaves the bathroom, he notices that Tenri is still at the front door. He calls out her name quietly, to which she responds with her ear enlarged, asking if he said anything. Keima is silent as Tenri explains that it was only a magic ear. She wished to cheer Keima up because she knew that Keima was depressed. He says that he isn't, but he is ignored when Tenri presents her magic box. She asks for Keima to assist her by chaining the box while she's inside. After he's done with the chains, Tenri suddenly admits that she loves him. But to her, the one she loves is the game-playing Keima, not the currently depressed Keima. She thereby wishes for him to return to that game-playing Keima and smile. On the other side of the box, Tenri has already escaped the box. She says not to worry about Diana and her, believing that they can bring out the wings without Keima's help. Keima crouches down, saying that no one goes according to his plan. He smiles as he gives thanks to Tenri, but she knows that he is forcing himself to smile. Hearing Tenri say this, he admits that he was. He then asks if Tenri has any more tricks. Tenri is hesitant for a second, but brings out her magic stick. He questions if it's the stick that brings out flowers. She answers that it is. Trivia *The chapter title is a pun since "bus" and "bath" sound similar in Japanese. Reference Category:Summary